<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>二十一夜春 Taeyong by cccxs7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598959">二十一夜春 Taeyong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccxs7/pseuds/cccxs7'>cccxs7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccxs7/pseuds/cccxs7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>二十一夜的第一夜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>二十一夜春 Taeyong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你是李泰容的女朋友，可是李泰容忙着公司的繁忙事物，总是很晚才到家。<br/>
好不容易是一个双休日，他终于难道有休息了 他答应你吃完饭后马上回来陪你。<br/>
这样好了，你决定给李泰容一个surprise。<br/>
你感受到了浴室门被打开的卡达声，你知道李泰容回来了，并先去洗澡了。<br/>
哦，你真的好激动好激动，但仍然在克制自己，让自己不要那么明显。<br/>
大约是过了十五分钟，李泰容已经是全身赤裸，清瘦的他的腹肌很明显，下身用浴巾围着马甲线也很好看，他浑身冒烟的走到床边，他坐在床边，刚准备上床打算裹上被子的时候，松软的被窝里伸出一只手指修长的手抓住了他的手腕。没错，就是你的手。<br/>
你铁下了心，心下了然，索性掀了被窝，一只不知多久之前就悄咪咪躲在里面，脸都闷得粉红的穿着超级sexy的女仆装的你露了出来和他大眼瞪小眼。<br/>
见他不说话，你纳闷了。<br/>
你觉得貌似嫌效果不够，于是就不知死活的用上另一只手趁机揩油拍了一把李泰容的臀部，喊了一声:“主人，你是想先喝咖啡，还是先吃我来让我来服侍您呢。”<br/>
李泰容看着你虽然这样大胆的模样，但他也还是知道这会儿的你其实还是非常害羞，李泰容从善如流的拉着你的手往自己的身上摸，还是不是开着玩笑逗弄你:“那不如先吃了你，看我的宝贝你可以做到哪一步，现在是多么优秀了。那先来帮我脱衣服吧宝贝”<br/>
大哥你要脱什么衣服，你只有个浴巾都哪来的衣服。虽然你在心里吐槽，表面上还要维持住sexy俏皮小女仆人设，干脆在李泰容的身上胡乱摸索。<br/>
李泰容似乎对你们这种敷衍的行为感到不满，抓住了你的手往他自己的性器上面放。“都跟了我这么久还不知道怎么做”<br/>
粗大的器官已经微微抬头，你已经能感觉到那里的热度在慢慢上升。于是就很自然的用手握住了性器，上下轻摸了两下后就弯下身去用嘴亲吻着李泰容阴茎的顶端。<br/>
口交这种事情在你们两人的性事中不常出现，但每一次的时候你都做的格外认真投入，你张大了嘴含住了李泰容的龟头，舌头在冠状沟上一刮而过，手也没有闲着，还是不停用指尖在李泰容的乳头上画圈圈。<br/>
明明是在给李泰容口交，你却感到自己也微微发热，下体被女仆装配套的丁字裤紧紧的束缚住，不禁流了很多很多水，这让你有些不舒服，因此这时候的你一边舔着身前李泰容的阴茎，屁股却不由自主的微微摆动。<br/>
“好多水啊，这么快就忍不住了吗宝贝”<br/>
李泰容把手指插进你乌黑的头发里，缓缓抚摸着你，又细致的替你取下钢夹和发饰。<br/>
“猫耳呢，你怎么知道我最喜欢小猫咪了，尤其是你这种sexy的哦”<br/>
此刻的你心神都放在了李泰容身上，只要你发现哪个小动作能让李泰容发出喘息，你就会特别照顾那里，让李泰容差点没交代在你的嘴里。<br/>
“不错嘛，你是不是最近背着我偷偷练习了，看来功课做的很认真啊。”<br/>
“好了。”李泰容轻轻拍了拍你的屁股，让你停下。你也是十分听话的吐出李泰容的阴茎，却又恋恋不舍舔了一口。感觉到李泰容的些许不满，你转而又乖乖的在床上躺平。李泰容的欲火更甚，直接扯着女仆装的蕾丝衣领摸了进去。<br/>
“准备的还挺充分的嘛。”李泰容顺着脖颈摸到了你的胸口，坏笑着说到，你稍显单薄的胸膛被一层薄薄的真丝布料包裹着，隔着它李泰容都能摸到你胸前已经挺立起的两颗红樱桃。<br/>
“还有更充分的。”你将双腿向上抬，举过头顶，架在了李泰容的肩膀上，女仆装裙底的风光顿时一览无遗，你刚刚提前含好的润滑栓剂已经完全融化，温热的油脂已经从小穴中溢了出来，不仅打湿了丁字裤，更显得你此时的翘臀水润光滑。<br/>
李泰容忍不住在靠近了你的大腿内侧的地方咬了一口，引来了你不小的惊呼，听到你的叫声，李泰容非但没有心软，还变本加厉啪的一下打在了你的屁股上，激起一波肉浪，“自己把衣服脱了。”<br/>
“遵命了我的主人啊.”这个时候的你快速的脱掉这一身束缚了你已久的衣服，又爬上前来，并投入李泰容的怀抱。李泰容搂过了你，一下一下亲吻着你的脖颈，啃食着你的锁骨，顺势把自己的阴茎插入了你加紧的双腿之间。<br/>
李泰容前后耸动的龟头拨动着，一下一下摩擦你的小穴，不禁让你感觉十分奇特，又感觉自己腿间的嫩肉都被磨得发红发烫。<br/>
李泰容嘴上不停，手又摸到了你润滑好的后穴，稍作扩张，就把自己的肉棒插了进去。<br/>
这一下又快又狠，一下子就把粗大的阴茎推到了深处，你像一条突然被丢到岸上的鱼，喘了好几口气，才慢慢适应。<br/>
一直观察着你的反应，李泰容暂时没有动作，随后才缓缓动作起来。见到你适应以后，食髓知味，迎合着李泰容的方向扭动。李泰容看的火起，抓着你的髋骨，又一下子加速抽插起来。<br/>
“啊……啊……慢点……求你了……”你一边尽力放松自己，一边抓紧了床单。<br/>
虽然嘴上说想要慢一点，但你却感到快感越发越痒，你俯下身子，企图偷偷的摩擦床单止痒。<br/>
这个你自以为隐秘的小动作被李泰容尽收眼底，布李泰容左手托住你柔软的腹部把你抬离床面，右手又打在你的翘臀上。<br/>
没想到这一下直接把你带上了高潮，你颤抖着身子，一下一下抖动，软嫩的内壁收缩吸吮着李泰容的阴茎。<br/>
李泰容就着插入的姿势把你翻过来，低下头去吻住你，你们越吻越深。李泰容下身也没有停着，在你们接吻的时候，李泰容把自己的龟头抵在了你的敏感点上，震动着将精液都射进了你的肠道深处。<br/>
你们此时累的懒得清理，就这么躺下了，李泰容吻了吻你的脸颊。<br/>
“The first night ,did u enjoy it?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>